Hallway Experimentation
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: Lomilleforever requested: sheldon comes back from his Trip and meets amy by the door of his apartment. Without a Word sheldon kisses her and they Start Making out in the hallway until penny comes out of her apartment. Please make the kissing as intense as possible. (I fixed the text, it was weird before but it should be good now)


Sheldon walked up the stairs to his apartment with determination. He had been gone for the whole summer and it was time to get things done in his life that should have already been taken care of a long time ago. These changes started with Amy.

All throughout his trip Sheldon could not stop thinking about kissing Amy, specifically the train kiss that started this all. He loved the sweet taste of her lips, regardless if they had brownies on them or not. He loved how soft they felt against his, and he loved the sweet smell of her breath as it mingled with his.

Never in his life had Sheldon ever thought he would love kissing so much. He knew he had nothing to gain from it, as the world already knew everything there was to know about kissing. Still, he felt as if he'd be missing something important if he didn't kiss the woman he loved.

That was one of the things he figured out on his journey, the fact that he loved Amy. And this was why he was back so early; he couldn't stand being away from her any longer. He had this lust inside of him, the desire to kiss her senseless and make her knees go weak. Kissing her calmed him, and he needed that comfort in every way possible, something he never thought he would admit.

Nobody knew he was coming back either. Sheldon never was one for surprises, but he didn't want to have to stick around for a Welcome Back party today, all he wanted to do was kiss Amy. He hoped she was at his apartment.

As luck would have it, he heard her voice instantly when he approached the door. Unfortunately, it didn't sound like she was alone, and once he listened closer, he realized that Leonard was in the apartment with her.

Sheldon nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door open. He flung himself back to hide at the bottom of the stairs and listened as Leonard made his way over to Penny's. Once he heard the door close, he made his move.

In order not to be suspicious, Sheldon knocked only once on the door and took a deep breath, what he was about to do was risky, but it was worth it, he hoped.

When Amy answered, she looked like she was trying to decipher her dreams from reality as she just stared up at him. Eventually, a small smile formed on her face and she moved to pull him into a hug, but instead, he grabbed her by the hand and drug her out into the hallway.

Before Amy had a chance to speak, Sheldon made her heart stop by pressing his forehead to hers and licking his lips. Amy could feel the hotness of his breaths and smell the toothpaste on his tongue. She licked her lips as well.

As planned, Sheldon leaned in quickly and pressed his lips against Amy's with a force that almost sent her stumbling backwards. Thankfully the wall was behind her and gave her something to lean on as Sheldon continued making her knees go weak.

Sheldon's hands snaked their way into Amy's hair as his tongue grazed her bottom lip. He smirked into the kiss when he heard Amy let out a soft moan and decided to do something he'd never done before.

With his free hand, Sheldon trailed down Amy's body and squeezed her bottom in his hand, pulling her towards him even more, and, unexpectedly, pressing his arousal into her nether region.

Amy's gasp this time was a little louder and Sheldon relished in it. He began biting her lip gently before putting his tongue into her mouth with a little more eagerness. Together, their tongues swirled and to his surprise, Amy started sucking on his. He responded by pressing into her body a little more until he was practically holding her up against the wall. He could feel himself throbbing against her and continued to kiss her without hesitation

Sheldon had never felt so much arousal in his life. Amy's hands were wandering down his back on the inside of his shirt and he tried to pay attention to the softness of her fingertips as they grazed his skin while focusing on the sweetness of her lips. His whole body felt hot and his head was spinning.

When Amy pulled away to take a breath Sheldon's eyes drifted down to her lips and back up to her eyes. Her pupils were dilated and he had no doubt his were as well. Without another thought Sheldon caught her lips in yet another passionate kiss and his lips began trailing down her neck to her collarbone, committing every inch of her skin to memory.

It was almost as if Sheldon's lips were drawn to hers, because time after time they were seeking hers, and this time Amy tilted her head to allow him with better access. What he found was that kissing her might not be enough to satisfy his needs this time.

"I can go get her if you want…" Penny called to Leonard over her shoulder as she opened her apartment door to see the Shamy's make out session right in the middle of the hallway. Both her friends were seemingly frozen, and she saw Amy nudge Sheldon slightly until he put her down and moved out of the way. The blush on his face was instantaneous but Amy could not stop grinning.

"Hey Bestie!" Penny was still in shock from seeing Sheldon home, since she wasn't expecting him to come home for quite a while. Still, she couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face in record time.

Sheldon was avoiding all eye contact and Penny thought it was so adorable how shy he was being all the sudden. Although she always thought it was okay to kiss a significant other, all of this had to be new to both of them and she couldn't blame him for being a little embarrassed.

"Amy, you lucky girl." The blonde mumbled before winking at Amy and turning to go back inside her apartment. Once she was gone, Sheldon had no trouble pulling Amy back to him.

"Now, where were we?" He mumbled against her lips before continuing to kiss her with much more fervor than before, if that was even possible. Amy thanked her lucky stars that Sheldon was home, and she didn't want it any other way.


End file.
